The Christmas Jason Had No Spirit
by shegotofftheplane
Summary: When a certain nerdy, blonde demigod reveals he has no Christmas Spirit, it's up to Rosie, Leo, and Piper to fix that. Easier said than done, since you can't have Christmas without chaos and dysfunction. Christmas oneshot.


**hello! This is just a little Christmas oneshot I felt inspired to write- I had alot of fun writing it. This oneshot takes place post-Lost Hero, after Jason, Piper, Leo, and my OC Rosie get back from their quest. I wish you all a wonderful holiday season and a happy new year!**

* * *

"I don't see how that goes there."

"I don't know how you know that."

"Christmas decorating is my forte, Pipes. This time of year is my Super Bowl."

Piper rolled her eyes, handing the stocking over to Rosie. Rosie shot her best friend a grateful smile, hanging the stocking up over her bed.

It was her favorite day of the year- Christmas Eve. Camp Half-Blood had an annual Cabin decorating completion, one that the four of them had just missed. Rosie wasn't going to let that stop her- she had bribed Piper with gingerbread cookies to come over and help her decorate.

"What are you doing?" Rosie asked in an aghast tone, noticing that Piper had sat down on Rosie's bed.

Piper raised her eyebrows at Rosie. "You yelled at me about my stocking placement!" She said.

"So? I still need your help for my tiny tree!"

Despite missing the majority of the decorating, Rosie had managed to scrounge up a hodgepodge of decorations for her own cabin, including a tiny, scraggly but lovable tree.

Piper pouted, shoving another cookie in her mouth. "What's the point?"

"Okay, Grinch," Rosie joked, flopping next to Piper, determined to untangle the lights currently piled on her floor.

"Everything sucks," Piper moaned.

Rosie gave her best friend a sympathetic pat, unaware of how to handle her recent breakup with Jason.

"Come on, Pipes, it's Christmas."

"I put on the festive sweater, I ate your cookies, I'm helping you decorate- can I be a little mopey?"

Rosie shrugged. "Fair enough," she mumbled, passing Piper another cookie.

"Ho, ho, ho, ladies!" The cabin door slammed open, Leo entering with gusto. He grinned at the two of them, adjusting the Santa hat on his head, winking at Rosie as he realized they were matching. Jason appeared from behind him, giving them a silent nod.

"Thanks for knocking," Rosie said, tossing him the bundle of lights. If anyone could figure them out, it would be Leo.

"No problem!" Leo said gleefully, without a beat. "Nice setup you got here- are those cookies?" He threw the lights aside, leaning in to observe the cookies closer.

"Focus!" Rosie chided, throwing some tinsel at him.

"Man, these are good!" The words came muffled out of Leo's mouth, crumbs spraying everywhere. Rosie and Piper exchanged disgusted looks, as Leo held the plate of cookies out to Jason. "Want one, bro?"

Jason hadn't moved from the doorway, a faraway look on his face. "No thanks," he said, making a face.

Rosie shot him a confused look. "What's your damage, Heather?"

"Huh?"

"Movie reference, forget it. What's wrong with you?"

Leo winced. "Right- about that. We've got a Scrooge in our presence."

Rosie whipped her head back towards Jason. "Say one bad thing about Christmas- I dare you."

Jason sighed. "I don't hate Christmas. It's just-"

"I'm already dealing with the Grinch over here," Rosie said, gesturing to Piper. "I don't need a Scrooge."

Leo looked at Piper. "What are you upset about?"

Piper turned red, angrily glancing at Rosie. Rosie winced, realizing she shouldn't have said that in Jason's presence.

"I yelled at her about stocking placement," Rosie quickly jumped in. "It's a sore subject." She turned back to Jason with a sour glare. "Now, what's your deal with Christmas?"

Jason shrugged. "Nothing. Christmas is...fine."

"Fine?!" Leo exclaimed, shaking his head at Jason's choice of words. "I don't think I could ever use the word 'fine' to describe a Christmas." He nudged Rosie. "Remember Christmas last year?"

Rosie grinned fondly at the memory in her head. "Nothing like a Wilderness Christmas."

"Remember when we watched _It's a Wonderful Life_?"

"I remember you _crying _to _It's a Wonderful Life_, yes."

Leo blinked. "I admit to nothing."

A small smile appeared on Piper's face. "Christmas was the one day of the year my dad would take off. We'd watched _Die Hard _together-"

"Not a Christmas movie," Rosie interrupted.

"Totally a Christmas movie," Piper argued, as Leo nodded emphatically. Jason stood there, looking lost.

"Not-"

"_Anyways_," Piper continued. "We'd watched _Die_ _Hard_, and then we'd go surfing."

"Surfing?" Rosie asked. "On Christmas?"

"Yeah," Piper said, obviously not seeing the problem here.

Rosie shook her head. "You people without your white christmases."

Piper shrugged. "I guess I've always associated surfing with Christmas," she said, a dreamy look on her face. It suddenly disappeared, as she turned to give Jason a look. "What _is _your problem with Christmas?"

Jason shook his head. "Nothing...it's just…" He looked at the ground, an embarrassed look on his face. "This camp I came from...I have no idea what we did for Christmas- I hardly remember the camp to begin with. I don't have any fun Christmas memories like you guys."

Rosie, Leo, and Piper all fell silent, no doubt silently cursing themselves for being so stupid.

"That's...I'm sorry, bro." Leo finally spoke up.

Jason shrugged. "It's fine- holidays just aren't my thing." He opened the cabin door. "I think I'll just spend some time in my cabin." He left without another word.

Piper sadly bit into another cookie. "He's making me sad, and I'm supposed to be hating him right now."

Leo nodded in agreement. "He really did bring the mood down."

Rosie sighed- she didn't want everyone feeling like this, not on Christmas Eve. With everything they found out on their quest, the last thing they needed was to be sad. They needed Christmas- Jason needed Christmas.

"Guys," she said. "I think I have a plan."

* * *

She decided it: she was going to complain to Chiron about the lack of lighting the next time she saw him. Despite all of the cabins being decorated by strings of lights, it was pitch black out, making it terribly hard to see. She stumbled through camp, hoping Cabin One was near.

Rosie suddenly knocked into a figure, biting back a yelp- the majority of Camp was fast asleep right now.

"Ow!"

"Leo?"

"This is why I wanted to use code names."

"Shut up and hold my hand, I've already fallen three times."

She could hear him grumbling, but nevertheless, her hand was grabbed and she was dragged along.

"You got the stuff from the Bunker, right?"

"Ye of little faith."

"Leo…"

"Yes, I got the stuff! Geez woman. Is Pipes really not coming?"

"Nope." When Rosie proposed Operation J.N.S.D.C.S, (Jason Needs Some Dang Christmas Spirit) Piper gracefully declined in participating. After all, their breakup was still pretty fresh to be galavanting across Camp at 1AM for him. "Ooh, we're here!"

Finally, they entered into dim lighting. Rosie could see Leo wince as he looked at the cabin. "Yikes, I've never liked this place."

She grimaced, looking at the ominous, looming courthouse-like building in front of them. "Yeah, Jason could've at least put a wreath on it." She grabbed the box of decorations from Leo's hands. "Alright, you got lights and I got decals!"

The two of them went to work: Rosie obsessed over Santa blowup placement, as Leo's grin was illuminated by the light display he was working on.

"Is that all you got Valdez?" She teased at one point, glancing up at him on the roof.

"I'm just getting started, Freckles," he shot back, propping up an illuminated sign that read _JOY_!

"I'm just saying, I want it to look like Christmas threw up on his cabin."

"Graphic description, but roger that."

"Guys?"

Rosie jumped, realizing someone had appeared at her shoulder. Piper was standing there, arms crossed and eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Is that Pipes?" Leo called from the roof.

"Bingo," Piper grumbled.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Rosie asked her.

"I had a strong sense two idiots were out here trying to ruin Christmas."

Rosie grinned at her. "Is this your way of saying you're going to help us?"

Piper's eyes suddenly widened. "What are you wearing?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Huh?" Rosie looked down at her own outfit: she didn't think it was weird that she was wearing a winter coat and had wrapped her scarf around her neck several times.

"You look like you're planning to trek into the Arctic tundra."

Leo began climbing down the ladder, glancing at Rosie. "Ha! You're right, Pipes, she does."

"It's December!" Rosie yelled angrily.

"It's not even cold out," Piper said, shaking her head.

Rosie bit her lip, ready to explode on her friends who were unaware of White Christmases. "Fine. Whatever. Piper, jump right in."

Leo grabbed a wreath from the pile of decorations. "Can I take this? I wanna hang something from my bunk."

"Nope," Rosie said, taking it from him. "This is going above Jason's door. Can I borrow your step stool?"

"Go for it."

She gleefully mounted on the stepstool, ready to hang up the wreath above Jason's door.

"Hey, Leo?" Piper cut in. "Should this be plugged in-"

"_Pipes, no_!"

A small explosion popped behind Rosie, and she swayed dangerously. The cabin was plunged into darkness. With a gasp, she realized the entire camp was plunged into darkness.

"Whoops," Piper said meekly.

"Piper!" Leo groaned, throwing his head back. "We went into circuit overload!"

"I'm sorry!"

Rosie bit her lip nervously, unsure if she should intervene.

"Don't touch anything! Don't even breathe!"

"Maybe, just maybe, we shouldn't have been plugging in enough lights to _plunge all of Long Island into darkness_!"

Something was falling onto Rosie. She looked up at the sky, letting out a gleeful laugh. "Guys! It's snowing!"

"You didn't have to help!" Leo yelled angrily, yanking some lights out of an outlet. "Rosie and I had this completely under control until you showed up!"

"Right!" Piper snapped sarcastically. "You two totally scream competence!" She broke off with a moan. "Now I'm freaking cold!"

Rosie shot them a smug look. "Well, well, well, who's looking stupid now?" She asked, swinging her scarf around.

"_Shut up_!" Leo and Piper yelled in unison.

Rosie winced. "Guys, maybe we shouldn't be so loud-"

"This was a dumb idea anyways!" Piper barked. "Jason doesn't care about Christmas!"

"Hurtful," Rosie muttered under her breath.

"It's called a freaking gesture!" Leo yelled, throwing his hands around wildly.

The step stool suddenly wiggled under Rosie, who widened her eyes in alarm. "Um, guys-"

"A freaking dumb gesture!"

The door to Cabin One suddenly swung open.

"Gah!" Rosie screamed, falling off the ladder as the door hit it. She went flying into the bushes surrounding the cabin, landing with a hard thud.

"Rosie!" Leo yelped, him and Piper both frozen.

"Leo? Piper? Is that you guys?" Jason emerged from the cabin, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Whoa- what happened here? Where's Rosie?"

"I'm here," she weakly muttered from the bushes.

Jason's eyes widened with alarm. "Oh, geez," he said, extending a hand out to Rosie, and helping her up.

Piper sighed. "Did we wake you, Jason?"

He shrugged. "I heard something on my roof." Rosie, rubbing her throbbing shoulder, glared at Leo.

Leo laughed nervously. "Right, those were reindeer."

Jason glanced around at camp again. "I'm guessing the blackout has something to do with you guys."

For a second, no one said anything.

Rosie suddenly burst into tears.

Piper jumped back in shock. "Rosie-"

"This was all my idea," Rosie wailed dramatically, knowing it was ridiculous and being unable to stop it. "I just wanted to help you have some Christmas spirit, but-but...Piper and Leo started fighting, and we went into circuit overload, and-and Christmas is ruined and...is my scarf really that bad?"

Leo and Piper exchanged guilty looks. "Rosie-" Piper started.

"Hey, Freckles, this is all our fault," Leo offered. "Pipes and I are all good, right, Pipes?"

Piper quickly threw an arm around Leo. "Right, look at us! Best friends!"

Jason stood there, saying nothing but wearing a slightly bemused look on his face.

"What...what's with you?" Rosie asked him, sniffling.

Jason shook his head, starting to laugh. "I can't believe you guys."

"Huh?"

"I can't believe you went to all this trouble just for me," he said, smiling widely. "This is just-" he broke off, laughing one again. "This is the best Christmas I possibly could've had."

Rosie shot him a suspicious look. "Really?"

He nodded vigorously. "Are you kidding? The Christmas you put camp into a blackout? When Rosie fell into the bushes?"

Piper giggled, placing a hand over her mouth.

Leo grinned. "The best Christmas yet."

Jason wrapped an arm around Rosie. "Who's up for watching the snow fall?" His eyes lit up excitedly at the sight of snow.

Rosie exchanged a smile with her best friends. "I'm down."

"Onto the roof!" Leo shouted excitedly, climbing up the ladder.

Piper grinned, following him up. She paused, turning around to Rosie. "A white Christmas isn't so bad, I guess."

Rosie grinned, nodding in agreement.

She glanced back at Jason. "After you," she offered.

Jason smiled, beginning to climb up the ladder. "Merry Christmas, Rosie."

Rosie smiled broadly, feeling as if this was already the best Christmas in the world. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
